Silent Conversations
by HelplessTurtle
Summary: A small, sweet ficlet between a knowitall bookworm and everyone's favorite Potions Master.


A quick intro.

This is written in a format like AIM, or some form of messenger. However, given the choice of magic that I can write with, I choose to make it a kind of book in which the writers can converse by writing to each other. Sort of like Tom Riddle's Diary, but the text stays.

I'll let you read on before I continue babbling...

And Disclaimer: The two characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

I have been damned to the hells and back.

**Good morning to you as well, my dear.**

Don't be so bloody infuriating! I don't know why I ever thought you would even believe me!

**Believe what?**

Nevermind.

**You're the one who came to me in the first place, you know.**

Point being?

**That maybe you should tell me what has…how did you put it? Damned you to the hells and back?**

Why should I?

**One, because you obviously came to me with reason to tell me something, as you were the one who started this conversation. I'm assuming that it has to do with your little problem. Second, I can't believe you if I don't know what you think I can't believe, now can I?**

Don't be so technical. And I don't have a problem.

**Oh? Forgive me for describing your small emotional turmoil inaccurately. Or would 'conflict of indescribable vehemence' describe it better?**

Bastard.

**I love you too.

* * *

**

Stop staring at me. It's getting suspicious.

**I knew I could get your attention sooner or later…didn't you know that my eyes hold an ancient, superficial power? You really should, you've been subjected to it for six years.**

Ha ha. This is doing nothing for that little flame of fury I'm kindling inside…

**You're still stuck onto that?**

You don't even know what 'that' is. Those who speak of what they don't know find too late that silence is wise.

**And you, a Gryffindor, have rights to say that?**

Of course.

Oh, right**. Sorry, I forgot. The headmaster's little Gryffindors are entitled to everything.**

Almost everything…

**And the exception is?**

You have to be a certain snarky Slytherin's Gryffindor to be entitled to it all.

**I do enjoy it when you lavish praise upon me. **

That wasn't a compliment.

**Ouch.**

Did I just hurt you?

**What do you think?**

Sorry.

**Women…how do they go from cold and obnoxious to suddenly sentimental? Bipolar lot…**

I saw that…

* * *

So…**Yes?**

Good evening…

**Sudden change of mood?**

Mmm…

**I'll take that a yes…Are you still there?**

Of course…

**I'm getting suspicious…**

Of what?

**The many, many ellipses on the page, perhaps?**

As I am of the many question marks. Maybe we should switch. That would be more fitting. Question marks to the know-it-all, ellipses to those of little word.

**Just get to the point…my hand is cramped from grading.**

Fine…

**So?**

This weekend?

**What about it?**

You know, the dance…?

**I have no clue what you're trying to tell me.**

You're daft.

**Thank you. Now explain?**

This weekend is this Hogsmeade weekend. I have no one to go with, and no one to dance with at the dance after.

**…**

Bloody hell! Do you get it?

**Language…And no.**

Unsentimental Slytherins…will you accompany me this weekend?

**To which?**

Are you playing dumb?

**To be honest…no.**

To both, you git!

**Oh…I see.**

And your answer?

**I suppose.**

As romantic as you can be, I'm dumbfounded by your lack of emotional understanding.

**Do you want me to go with you or not?**

Let me think…I'm only infatuated and obsessed over you.

At my chambers, after breakfast 

I finally got you to invite me somewhere!

**Yes or no, woman?**

What do you think?

**Now who's being insufferable?**

You.

**Me?**

Definitely.

* * *

You are still going to the dance…right?

**…Of course.**

Good.

**Why?**

Just making sure.

**You looked lovely tonight.**

Did I? Thank you…I did try and please you.

**You could look beautiful in anything, but you'll have to give back the breath you stole.**

XXX

**Kisses?**

Of course. How else could I give you back your breath?

**I see. XXX**

XOX

**OXO**

Okay…that's enough.

**You've had enough already?**

Well…no. But I'd rather actually be kissed than just seeing X's…and O's.

**Oh. I promise not to take away points for being out after curfew if you come meet me.**

Third corridor?

**You always know, my dear.**

You are so sneaky.

**And you know you love it.**

I'm going now.

**Wait…you haven't changed out of your gown yet, have you?**

Actually, yes I have.

**Damn.

* * *

**

Sev?

**Where are you? I've been pacing for half an hour—**

Sev.

**--worrying about you and—**

Severus.

**--wondering if Peeves had got you or something—**

Severus Snape!

**What? In case you can't tell, I'm just a bit ticked.**

Okay, if you'll just listen, I can tell you that Dumbledore is about to round the corner.

…**How do you know?**

He almost caught me. And I have Harry's Marauder's Map.

**Wait just a second…**

Are you there?

**Sorry, I nearly got caught as well…let me get back to my chambers really fast…**

XOXOXOXOXO

**What are you doing?**

XOX…oh, just doodling while I was waiting.

**Oh.**

I love you, you know that, right?

**I've only been told 52 times. Well, and a half.**

I'm amused and glad to know that you've kept track.

**But if I write that I love you now, could you tell me how many times I've said it?**

Well, unless you've kept track yourself, I could spout a random number close to fifty and I'd get away with it. But I think countless would be closer, wouldn't you think?

**I'm satisfied with that, certainly, if that's what you mean.**

I love you.

**I love you too.**

Lavender's gossiping again…I'm trying to sleep here!

**And I'm not keeping you awake?**

No, you're lulling me to sleep, actually.

**I'm that boring?**

No, you're very comforting. Sorry if I don't reply sooner or later…I'll be asleep.

**So you want me to keep on writing?**

Yes, do continue…it's nice to talk to you when it's finally silent and dark…or not.

**Now what?**

Someone's snoring…

**Most unfeminine.**

Mmm…

**Sleepy?**

Yes…

**Good night, dear.**

Night…

**Hermione?**

**Hermione?**

**Sweet dreams then, dear heart…Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

A small Valentine's ficlet that I wrote for a contest...just a sweet tidbit. Not the best writing I've done (I know the notes are a quicky), but I do hope you liked reading this!**

Happy V-Day!


End file.
